Teen Titan's GO! To the Dentist?
by VioletPanda6410
Summary: The Teen Titans have been fighting crime for a while...but what about cavities? When Beast Boy finds something in his mouth, what does the Boy Wonder ,Robin, decides to do about it? You may already know, but how will it play out? DO YOU KNOW THAT?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys! This is my second story (you can click on my profile to see my other stories). I hope you enjoy it. This first chapter is just fluff for the second chapter, but you should see it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own this story. I hope I copyright it in the future. JK, do you know how much that costs!?**

* * *

It was a nice and peaceful day in Jump City. The Titans were doing their usual things: Starfire trying to cook a new Tamaranian dish, Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games, Raven reading a book, and Robin obsessing over Slade. Of course, until an alert came to the Titans Tower (nothing new about this). Robin's head snapped up from his work. He immediately jumped out of his chair and ran to the main Ops room to already find the other Titans around the main screen. A map showed a red, blinking dot on a bank.

"It's Dr. Light." stated Cyborg.

"What does he want this time?" asked Robin in his usual tone. He was so used to asking this question that he forgot the obvious.

"Um...money, I guess? I don't know, just a suggestion." said Beast Boy.

Robin looked surprised at first, then glared at Beast Boy.

"Heh heh…" Beast Boy laughed nervously before scratching his green hair.

Meanwhile, in Raven's mind, she thought about how it was going to go this time with . She and him are very different and don't like each other much at ALL. He loves light while she is very dark. But, he was scared of her. This was going to be good.

During all this thought and glaring, Cyborg and Starfire stared at the rest of the Titans confusingly.

"Well, are we going or not?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah. Titans, Go!" said Robin. They immediately rushed out of Titans tower .

* * *

They met at the Bank of Pérez, the biggest bank in Jump City. There, Dr. Light was using his electrical light powers to bust the bank safe open and get the money. Of course, by the time the safe opened, the Titans appeared through the doorway.

"Looks like your electricity bill has run you some money!" said Robin, throwing out his one of many stupid puns. By now, he has thrown so many puns that they he ran out of what to say and that they have become far beyond stupid.

Dr. Light turned around and growled.

"Seems you have run out of things to say! But you can't run away from the Dr. Light!" he said confidently.

"Ughh, I hate his voice." Beast Boy muttered.

"Titans, GO!" yelled Robin.

Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and rammed into Dr. Light, or at least tried to. The villain easily attacked BB by hitting him with a powerful light blast.

"AAAHHH!" cried BB as he morphed into himself. Raven looked up.

"Not again." she muttered. Using her black energy, she disappeared into the ground.

"Ugghh!" cried Beast Boy. He hit the ground hard.

"Wow, the ground is hard!" said BB as he rubbed his head.

"Ha-ha! Foolish children! I have come back with more power! No one can defeat me!" yelled .

"We'll see about that!" said Cyborg.

Cyborg ran forward. He shot his sonic blaster at Dr. Light. Dr. Light counterattacked by shooting another ray of light at Cyborg.

"Ughh!" yelled Cyborg as he fell back. Green starbolts were continuously shot at Dr. Light. Tons of smoke drew up from where Dr. Light should be. Starfire smiled. Suddenly, a large blast of light hit Starfire and sent her flying back.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin. He took out his bo staff and swung it around. He vaulted on it and kicked the villain from mid-air. Dr. Light blasted him too, but Robin dodged the attack and fell to the side. He shot hos birdarang at the middle of 's chest (his power source). The power source went out. Robin looked hopeful. But then his power suit came back on.

"He has a backup!" hissed Robin. Dr. Light smiled then blasted Robin away.

"AAH!" grunted Robin in pain. Unlike the others, he was human, so pain came to him more easily.

"I TOLD YOU! THE DR. LIGHT IS TOO BRIGHT TO BE DEFEATED!"

"What about darkness?" Raven quietly asked. She appeared behind .

"Ha-ha! You don't-" He stopped short from seeing Raven go higher, her eyes turning white, and black tentacles reaching out from under her.

"Ummm…AAAH!" he screamed. He took the bag of money and attempted to run away. BB turned into a tiger and Starfire flew to the exit.

"Looks like you're going to jail, Dr. Light." said Robin.

* * *

After seeing go to jail, the Titans returned to their tower. Raven and Cyborg returned to their own rooms. Beast Boy grabbed some celery and started chewing on it. Robin sat on the couch to watch T.V. and Starfire returned to cooking her Tamaranian dish. Beast Boy was about to join Robin on the couch when he had a sudden pain shoot through his gums. His facial expression changed. He ran out of the main ops room, throwing the celery away in the process.

"Beast Boy?" asked Starfire. Robin looked behind him, then shrugged. He went back to channel surfing.

Beast Boy ran to the restroom. He closed the door, opened his mouth and looked into the mirror. He looked at one of his molar teeth.

"AAAH!" yelped Beast Boy.

* * *

**So, how do you like the story? Please review. Also, please check out my other story, A New group of Kids, if you are bored and looking for something else to read. It probably shouldn't take long for me to upload the next story. Plus, review if you like pandas. I do. Panda's are awesome**

**BB: I like dinosaurs.**

**Me: Shut up. No one asked you.**

**BB: *starts to cry***


	2. Beast Boy's Backstory

**Hello guys! I'm back! **

**krikanalo: Sorry, I'm not a very good writer, and this is my first time. I hope my writing skills will improve! Also, I'm trying to make this seem like an episode, and in an episode they have quite a bit of dialogue. Also, I could argue that this is my style of writing!**

**This chapter is just fluff, if you want you could skip to the next chapter (which currently isn't up). I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

"AAH!" yelped BB.

He saw his back molar teeth. They were black! What were they called? Cavemen, cava, CAVITIES! That's what they are called. What are cavities, exactly? Whatever. He just knew that some of his teeth were rotting, or on the verge of rotting. He checked his upper teeth. They were fine, but they looked yellow. He fainted.

* * *

"BB...BB?" asked Cyborg. Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes. He saw Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire. Raven must have been on the side.

"What happened?" asked Beast Boy.

"We heard you scream and came here to see you on the ground." informed Robin.

Beast Boy sat up. He saw Raven leaning on the restroom door.

"Woah. I had the strangest dream! My tooth was hurting, and I came to the restroom, and I opened my mouth, and MY TOOTH WAS BLACK!"

"Open wide," said Cyborg, bringing out a flashlight in his arm. Beast Boy opened his mouth.

All the Titans, even Raven, wrinkled their noses in disgust.

"EEEW!"

"Your mouth smells like the inside of a flarnop!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Make that donkey breath." muttered Raven.

"Dude, it wasn't a dream." said Cyborg.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed BB. "My teeth really are black?"

"Just a tooth." said Robin, also disgusted by Beast Boy's grossness.

"Can we get up from the bathroom floor now?" asked Starfire. "I feel most unpleasant sitting on the floor of the restroom."

After getting up and settling down in the main Ops room (after hearing Beast Boy's rambling about his tooth), Robin decided something: It's time to go to the dentist.

"What!? The DENTIST?!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "The last time I went, they stuck some pointy thingy's in my mouth!"

"When was the last time you went?" asked Raven.

"Well, after I joined the Doom Patrol…" Beast Boy explained how after he met Elasti-Girl and her adopting him, she realized Beast Boy is still a human, so he had to go to the doctor and the dentist and maybe even a little school (homeschooling).

* * *

One time, Elasti-Girl took him to the dentist. They waited in a waiting room, which made Elasti-Girl slightly impatient, then made it inside the dentist's room. Then, the dentist asked Beast Boy to lay down on a dentist's chair (or whatever that is called, Beast Boy doesn't know).

The dentist said that his name was Dr. Drake. This guy had blond hair and seemed about thirty years old. First, he asked Beast Boy what flavor of toothpaste he wanted.

"Meat!" said Beast Boy.

The dentist looked at him funny.

"We only have bubblegum and mint." he said.

Saddened, Beast Boy chose bubblegum. Then, the dentist took out a oval shaped black object. He put some sort of rubber covering on it, then asked Beast Boy to open wide. Obeying the command, he then found out the dentist would STUFF THAT IN HIS MOUTH. After gagging and throwing a fit, the dentist realized that taking an X-Ray of Beast Boy's mouth won't happen. Next, the dentist put sort of mirror device into Beast Boy's mouth and checked his teeth. He then put a pointy object in there and tried to check if any tooth was wiggly, which in the process accidentally took out Beast Boy's loose tooth. Apparently, it hurts quite a bit because that tooth wasn't ready to come out.

After that, the dentist stuffed a tube that sucks everything inside Beast Boy's mouth. He then took a whirring toothbrush and started to clean Beast Boy's teeth, or what Beast Boy called it, "when the dentist killed his mouth". Beast Boy even found some blood on the bib he had to wear before he came inside the room.

After the end of the appointment, Beast Boy was traumatized.

"How was the appointment, Beast Boy?" asked Elasti-Girl, who waited in the waiting room during the appointment.

"I hated it! I hate the dentist!" cried Beast Boy.

* * *

"Now you know why I don't want to go to the dentist!"

Starfire was startled beyond words.

"Is the doctor of teeth on your planet really this horrible?" she asked timidly.

"No. And Beast Boy, you can't stop going," explained Robin. "You'll get cavities."

"I WOULD RATHER LOSE ALL MY TEETH THAN GO BACK THERE!" Beast Boy screeched.

"Calm down!" said Robin. "We all should go. I don't want ANY of us to lose their teeth." He glared especially at BB.

"There's nothing you are going to say or do that will make me go there!" said Beast Boy.

"I'm taking away your X-Box-" started Cyborg.

"Fine! I'll go!" cried BB.

"Alright, let's schedule an appointment." said Raven, using her powers to get the phone.

* * *

**So, yeah, the chapter isn't that great. It also would be a while since I will post the next chapter, because my eyes are hurting for being on the computer for so long, and also that I have some personal things that I need to do. Plus, I have a poll on my profile page! Check it out! The question: Should I open up a Teen Titan's blog?**

**Also, kriknalo, I tried to make this the least dialoguey as possible! Sorry!**

**Please review.**


	3. Going to the Dentist

**Hello, guys! I finally got the third chapter done! Yay! This chapter is probably much more better, but very dialogey again. Sorry. I guess it's just the way I write. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Going to the dentist! Boop de boop…" sang Cyborg.

The Teen Titans were sitting in the T-car and were heading towards the Smiley Family Dentistry.

"Smiley Family? What type of name is that?" asked Raven. It was too positive.

"It is the best dentistry in Jump City." muttered Robin.

"Raven, are you sure they said July 29, 2013 and not July 29, 3013?" asked Beast Boy.

"Why would our appointment be in a time where we won't be alive?" questioned Raven.

"Exactly: I won't be alive! Then the dentist won't have to see me!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Starfire started to laugh.

"Beast Boy, you are going to the dentist whether you like it or not." said Robin.

"Ohhh.." BB mumbled.

* * *

The Teen Titans arrived at the dentistry and didn't even walk in before being bombarded by fans, who mostly wanted Robin's autograph.

"ROBIN! ROBIN! WE LOVE YOU!"

Starfire started to get mad. She summoned a starbolt to her hand.

"DO NOT. GO. NEAR. HIM!" she threatened.

All the fans ran away. Finally, they were able to walk inside in peace.

Beast Boy was extremely jumpy when he walked inside.

"Dude, calm down!" said Cyborg.

They walked towards the receptionist. She looked around thirty five, and she had short brown hair and that traditional thirty-year-old look. Her name tag read LUCINDA. When she saw them, her mouth dropped open and she was in awe.

"It's the Teen Titans!" she cried. "It's an honor to meet you guys!"

Starfire happily smiled.

"Um, yeah. We came for our 2:30 appointment." said Robin.

"Huh? Oh, yes! I will get you guys ready! Please wait in our well-maintained waiting room!" Lucinda smiled with much more effort than necessary.

The team walked left into the waiting room. There was a mother and a little girl who was also awed by the team, and an old sixty year old man who really didn't care about Teen Titan's.

They all sat in chairs (in the specific order of Raven, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg). Cyborg seemed to have a little difficulty sitting down in the small and flimsy chairs, but he managed to get in the chair, RIGHT at the moment the receptionist called him to go to the back.

"Cyborg?"

"DANG IT!"

Cyborg attempted to get out of the chair. Then, the dentist walked in with his clipboard. He seemed around 50, and was bald, and had a surgical mask on his mouth.

"Okay, this 'Cyborg' didn't seem to come here before…" he mumbled. "I can't believe that you are still playing this trick with me, Lucinda."

He glanced up to see Lucinda over-smiling and shining her eyes toward the Teen Titans.

"Wait, WHAT? You WEREN'T JOKING? The Teen Titans are really coming to get their teeth cleaned?" exclaimed the dentist.

Robin smiled, Beast Boy showed off his "muscles", Raven rolled her eyes, Cyborg struggled, and Starfire flew over to the dentist in excitement.

"Oh! How pleasant it is to meet you, Dentist!" she cried.

"Aah! I mean, hello!" said the dentist. He looked like he was about to get a heart attack.

"Okay, Cyborg! Come on!" urged the receptionist.

"Ugh, wait!" Finally, Cyborg popped out of the chair. He walked toward the dentist. The dentist was scared out of his wits from Cyborg's bulky structure.

"This is Cyborg?" he asked.

"Nice to meet you Dr…" started Cyborg.

"Adams. Dr. Adams." said the receptionist.

Cyborg and Dr. Adam's headed towards the back.

* * *

**Sorry, this isn't a very long chapter. I also won't upload for a few days because I will be busy. I also made a personal goal to not go on the computer for a few days so I can get things done! I'm also sorry if this chapter is bad.**

**Also, please check out the poll I started on my profile page (click on the author's name) and also check out my other story, A New Group of Kids. I hope I upload that in a week.**

**Enjoy! :)**


	4. Cyborg's Teeth

**Hello, guys! I uploaded the next chapter! I know I said I won't upload for a while, but I got bored. SO I wrote another chapter. Thank you, krikanalo, for reviewing! I hope you like this next chapter. Also, the time period sometime before Season 5 and after Season 4. I also know that in Chapter 2 that BB doesn't faint, but I added that for special effect. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'll only own the Teen Titan's if I adapt superpowers.**

* * *

"Alright, Cyborg. Sit down on this chair. The dentist will be here in a minute. And put this on." The receptionist handed Cyborg a bib.

"Wait, wasn't the dentist with me a second-"

"He needs to get his supplies." finished the receptionist firmly. "Meanwhile, his assistant will ask you some questions."

"Assistant? Aren't there usually more than one-"

"They are all either sick or on break." the receptionist said more firmly, almost as if she was angry.

"Alright, then." Cyborg said, putting on his bib and sitting on the dentist's chair. He looked up to see a television. It was on a kids channel, and SpongeBob was coming on. He sighed. SpongeBob. Stupid, yet hilarious.

* * *

Meanwhile, the dentist was in another room, getting his supplies ready for "Cyborg." He gave a clipboard to his assistant, Martha (who was about 27 and had long brown hair tied into a bun). She left to go ask questions to Cyborg. He then started talking to his other assistant, Claire (who had blonde hair in a ponytail and was about thirty).

"Cyborg? Doesn't he have a real name?" asked Dr. Adams.

"Yes, he does, but he prefers to go by-"

"What's his name?" asked the dentist. "I don't want to call this guy Cyborg. Seems almost...silly."

"Victor Stone. But it says here he would like t be called Cyborg."

"Alright. I'll call him 'Cyborg'. You can go put the supplies on the table." finished the dentist.

_How can I go clean his teeth?_ The dentist thought hurriedly to himself._ He seems so large! And bulky! And he can shoot me with a sonic cannon!_

He looked up at the time. 2:45. Time to get this over with.

* * *

In the waiting room, Beast Boy started to violently shake his left leg.

"Beast Boy! Stop!" said Raven, trying to read her book. She doesn't do waiting. Plus, she's on the best part.

"I CAN'T! What if the dentist pulls all my teeth out? THEN I WILL HAVE TO GET FAKE TEETH! Or what if he pokes his needle thing through my gums? THEN I WILL HAVE TO GET FAKE GUMS!" he cried.

"CALM DOWN, Beast Boy! I'm sure he won't do any of that!" yelled Robin.

"_BUT I DON'T WANNA GO_!" cried Beast Boy. He jumped out of the chair and hugged Robin's leg. The receptionist on the other side looked at Beast Boy oddly. The old man and Raven looked up in annoyance. Starfire looked scared.

"_Get a GRIP_, Beast Boy!" Robin yelled through gritted teeth.

"Robin, doesn't the Beast Boy already have 'the grip' on you?" asked Starfire.

Robin grunted and tried to shake Beast Boy off his leg. Starfire tried to pry him off. Eventually, he came off Robin.

"I will ask Starfire to hug you if you don't calm down!" threatened Robin.

Beast Boy straightened up. He looked even more scared to get hugged by Starfire.

"I do not get it. What is wrong with the hugs that I give?" asked Starfire.

* * *

Cyborg sat patiently on the dentist's chair and watched SpongeBob. Cyborg already looked around the room. Behind him was the dentist supplies. There was a door on his right. A television was up on the wall and under that were a few chairs and some potted plants. On the left was a window, and next to that was a sink for the patients. He looked up. SpongeBob was trying to feed his runaway seahorse some Krabby Patties when the assistant walked in.

"Hello. My name is Martha. I am going to ask you some questions, Mr., umm…"

"Cyborg. Call me Cyborg." he said.

"Alright, 'Cyborg', have you ever went to a dentistry before?" she asked.

"Um, yes. I went there for-"

"Alright. And for how long?" she asked.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "For eleven years."

"When did you start?"

"When I was five." The assistant continued asking questions when the next assistant walked in. Her nametag read CLAIRE. Dr. Adam's followed her. Without saying a word, the dentist sat down and Claire stood next to Dr. Adam's. He lowered Cyborg.

"So, how's, um, crime fighting?" asked the dentist nervously. The usual question was: How is school? But apparently Cyborg dropped out of school. It say so on the sheet Martha gave to him.

"Uh, good? I guess." said Cyborg.

"Alright, let's check your teeth." The dentist pulled out his little hand mirror and checked Cyborg's teeth. They were all fine. After that, he asked to take and x-ray of Cyborg's teeth. They put the x-ray device in his mouth (which wasn't so hard because his mouth was so big) and took and X-ray. Dr. Adams asked Martha to go check the X-ray. Meanwhile, the dentist asked what flavor he wanted toothpaste.

"Meat," said Cyborg amusingly.

"We only have mint and bubblegum."

"I KNOW!" Cyborg started to laugh.

The dentist sighed. This was going to be a long ten minutes.

* * *

**How was it? Was it terrible? **

**Check out my other story on my profile. So far, it's bad, but I'm working on it. Plus, review and follow!**

**I also have a poll on my profile, if I should open a Teen Titan's blog. If you have a google account, you can be made and author, too. You can also leave your opinion in a review, if you aren't a user.**

**BE AWESOME PEOPLE! I'm out!**


	5. Raven's Turn

**Note: SO, I'm back. Yay... so first off, I want to give some thanks!**

**Thanks to my reviewers, krikanalo and alienshnitzelblast, and Nehamee, BlueReader, and Pokefan12399999 for favortitng, and BewaretheBatLover and krikanalo for following! I also can't believe I'm getting views from Iceland. That's awesome sauce!**

**Next, romance isn't my style, so there is definitely not much of BBRae (just a hint). I added a little Robstar, but it's hard to catch, unless you are ulitmate Robstar fans. **

**And lastly, I know the story is long and draggy, but I just want to specify details and make the story as funny as possible. Plus, it leads up to the end! So enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the Teen Titans, the world will explode, because unicorns will attack Princess Kate and dinosaurs will be afraid of fleas.**

* * *

Starfire was slightly upset.

"Are my hugs really that strong?"

"Don't worry, Star, everyone loves hugs." said Robin, unsure himself. Just then, Cyborg came back into the waiting room. He smiled and revealed all his thirty two sparkling white teeth. Raven set her book down.

"See Beast Boy? If you stay calm, your teeth will be as white as Cyborg's." she said.

Cyborg walked over. He was about to sit in a chair when he realized his problem with it. He walked over to Lucinda.

"Do you have a bigger chair?"

Lucinda looked over to her left at the empty rolling chair which should be occupied by the other receptionist, but she was out sick. It was the flu season.

"Take that one." she pointed.

"Okay." Cyborg went behind the desk, rolled the chair into the waiting room, and propped up next to Raven.

"CYBORG! Did they kill you? I can't believe you're still alive!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Starfire gasped.

"The dentist has done the murdering of the teeth on you?!"

"No, Star, and Beast Boy!" Robin hissed. "You are scaring Starfire! And other people in the waiting room."

"What people-" Beast Boy looked ahead of him to see a shocked mother and her daughter on the verge to faint.

"Oh."

"BB, all they did was ask me some questions-"

"WHAT?"

"Can't I finish for once in my life?! I was trying to say that it doesn't hurt!" yelled Cyborg. That was enough to make the girl on the other side of the room faint. Cyborg gave a nervous smile.

Raven shut her book with so much force it blew her hood back.

"Beast Boy, if you don't shut up, I'll send you to another dimension."

That was enough to keep him quiet for five minutes. Finally, after a long awkward silence, Martha came back. Cyborg was reading a magazine, Raven was reading a book, Starfire was watching an episode of SpongeBob on the television in the waiting room, and Robin was staring blankly at his communicator. Beast Boy was reading a hunting magazine with pure distaste.

What demons! Thought Beast Boy. Killing all those animals!

Starfire stared in amazement at SpongeBob.

"Glorious! What amusement comes from a yellow sponge! Robin, why do we not have this wondrous show?"

"Because, Star, we need to pay more for it. And the show is meant for eight year olds."

"Oh. But I do like this show! May we please get it?" she asked Robin.

He sighed. "I'll think about it."

Martha coughed. Robin looked up.

"May we please have, um-"

"NO!" cried Beast Boy.

"Raven?" finished Martha. Beast Boy sighed. Raven closed her book and got up. She left it on her chair and walked toward the assistant, who lead her to the back.

Beast Boy stared at where the assistant stood. Now it's Raven's turn! NOOO!

* * *

The dentist kept the cleaning supplies he used on Cyborg into cleaning alcohol and got the other supplies ready. Claire stood behind him helping him out.

"This next patient is Raven?" asked the dentist. "What is her real name?"

"She doesn't have one."

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"The fact that a dark sorceress from another dimension is coming here to clean her teeth is ridiculous."

The doctor sighed. Women. He asked her to leave. After she left, he finally had time to himself.

He was going to confess this to himself: He was scared of the Teen Titans. Except for Robin. That guy is amazing! But the rest are either mutated or from another planet or dimension. He had to get this over with.

_Now Raven… a sorceress from another dimension who was destined to end the world and did recently but somehow defeated an intergalactic demon who she coincidentally is the daughter of and now she is going to clean her teeth. Goodness! This is too weird! Is this a dream?_ the dentist thought to himself. He should consider getting heart attack control pills.

* * *

Raven sat down on the dentist chair. She really did not want her teeth cleaned by a fifty year old man. It was uncomfortable, but compared to being the daughter of Trigon, it was nothing. Martha started to ask her questions.

"So Raven, you went to the dentist before?"

"No."

"Oh. Do you brush two times a day?"

"Three, actually. When I'm not fighting villains."

"Alright…" This was getting akward. After asking a few more questions, the dentist walked in. He did the whole procedure he did to Cyborg on Raven. She was so calm and composed, but a few things he did like taking X-Ray's seemed to make her uncomfortable. He saw her own T.V. before, and this girl was POWERFUL. So, he took a deep breath and continued his work.

* * *

"AND THEN the dentist will PULL OUT ALL YOUR TEETH with his PLIERS! Then he will hold it in his hands AND LAUGH!" cried Beast Boy. He was trying to explain to Starfire what the dentistry experience was like. Cyborg read a Sports Illustrated magazine and ignored BB's rants, and Robin held his head in his hands.

"EEK!" squealed Starfire.

"Robin, is the Beast Boy telling the truth?' Starfire asked Robin. "Will the dentist really pull the teeth out of my gums?"

"No, Star, don't believe in Beast Boy. He's over exaggerating. In fact, he's not even telling the truth."

Beast Boy deflated and shot a look of anger towards Robin.

"So much for a prank," BB mumbled.

"Then what is the dentist really like?" asked Starfire.

"All they do is take a spinning toothbrush and clean your teeth. That's all." said Robin calmly.

"Really? That is all?" asked Starfire.

"NO! THEY PULL YOUR TEETH OUT AND-"

"Beast Boy!" yelled Robin. "Starfire, do you want to hug-"

"No! I'm fine! Heh heh…" Beast Boy deflated even more in his chair.

"Robin, I am still scared. May you please come with me when the Lucinda does the calling of my name to go with the dentist?" asked Starfire.

"Sure, Starfire." assured Robin.

"No fair! Star has someone to go with her? I want someone with me too!" cried Beast Boy. Robin narrowed his eyes at BB (who was more childish than he thought)and asked Cyborg to go with him.

"Robin, I am NEVER-" He was caught off guard by Robin's death glare (well, he assumed Robin was giving a death glare through that mask).

"Fine. I'll go with BB. BB the baby…" Cyborg smirked.

Beast Boy started to yell at Cyborg. Robin shook his head. Why did he ever suggest going to the dentist?

* * *

**Review and follow! Next update may be in a week or two. Sorry :(**


	6. Not a chapter just an apology

**Dear Mortal Humans,**

**Well, I'm busy. School, homework, everything is too much for me. So that's why I'm not updating! Oh yeah!**

**So, I'm extremely sorry everyone! I will try to update ASAP! I'm working on it.**

**And, if you have an idea for the next chapter, put it in a review or PM me.**

**Thanks guys! Stay out of jail!**

_**VioletPanda6410**_


End file.
